Vorlage:Convert/doc
Usage This template shows measurement quantities as primary and converted secondary units (or ranges), with optional rounding, wikilinks, abbreviation, or US spellings, and various separators including: parentheses "( )", "or", hyphens, comma, "to" or dashes. The can help users by generating correct conversions from one unit of measurement to another, particularly for more complex units. It's also useful by making the text adhere to the Manual of Style. The text the template generates does not differ from a plain text equivalent, however. Styles include: distance " " and " "; mass " " or " "; etc. Single value: Range of 2 values (see below for list of range options): * Numbers must be entered in unformatted form (without commas). Values output by the template will be displayed formatted and with a true minus sign where appropriate. To specify with commas, re-code a number as (becomes 9000500). * Optional parameters, in examples below, allow abbreviated units (abbr=on), or U.S. spellings (sp=us for meter), or hyphenation (adj=on), etc. * The template has very limited in-built capacity for dimensional analysis. It is therefore up to the user to ensure that most input and output units are compatible. Do not, for example, attempt to convert barrels to tonnes (but see ). Also beware of units with similar names; the code oz, for example, is for the avoirdupois ounce (a unit of mass), do not use this if you want fluid ounces. Note also that the code lb gives pounds mass, for pounds force use lbf. * An attempt to convert a unit to itself, e.g., km to km, will result in a template loop. * The range functionality is not fully implemented for all units, so experimentation may be required. * This documentation page tends to lag behind in terms of what the template can do. For details see the talk page and its archives. Examples Single value Range of 2 values :Note: not yet operational for all units The following conversions are currently not available as a range of values: *Some imperial and US gallon-based units *Other fuel-consumption units, except "mpg" or "L100km" shown above. *Large scale units (e3, e6, e9) *Combination-based units (ft&in, st&lb, lb&oz) due to complexity of the conversion. Parameters Parameters still under construction Rounding Convert supports four types of rounding: ;Rounding to a given precision :Specify the desired precision with the fourth unnamed parameter (or third unnamed parameter if the "convert to" parameter is omitted; or fifth unnamed parameter if a range is specified; or fourth unnamed parameter again if a range is specified and the "convert to" parameter is omitted; needs to be replaced with a "precision" named parameter). The conversion is rounded off to the nearest power of this number. For instance, if the result is 8621 and the round number is '-2', the result will be 8600. If the result is '234.0283043' and the round number is '0', the result will be 234. ;Rounding to a given number of significant figures :Specify the desired number of significant figures using |sigfig={some integer greater than zero} as noted above. ;Default rounding :If neither the desired precision nor the desired number of significant figures is specified, the conversion will be rounded either to a comparable precision as the input value (the number of digits after the decimal point—or the negative of the number of non-significant zeroes before the point—is increased by one if the conversion is a multiplication by a number between 0.02 and 0.2, remains the same if the factor is between 0.2 and 2, is decreased by 1 if it is between 2 and 20, and so on) or to two significant figures, whichever is the most precise. An exception to this is temperature, wherein the conversion will be rounded either to precision comparable to that of the input value or to that which would give three significant figures when expressed in kelvins, whichever is the most precise. Examples * Monitor quality or look at examples at . Category:Conversion templates